Mr Question
by Nijiwara Karin
Summary: Itulah kamu. Kamu yang sejak awal bertemu hingga berpisah menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dalam benakku.


Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha

* * *

_Kalau ingat masa SMA, bohong jika kubilang tidak ingat kamu. Kamu yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupku di tahun kedua masa SMA. Kamu yang secara kebetulan satu kelompok denganku diacara malam keakraban organisasi itu, lalu terpilih menjadi ketua kelompok. Kamu yang setia dengan ekspresi dinginmu, sehingga mengajak bicara pun aku ragu._

* * *

"Kelompok 2!"

Aku mengangkat tanganku sambil melihat sekeliling; para siswa yang juga mengangka tangan. Untunglah dikelompokku banyak junior yang kukenal. Eh? Hanya aku yang kelas 2? Aku pun memeriksa lebih teliti. Oh, ternyata ada seorang lagi yang seangkatan denganku. Cowok itu… kelas 2-2 kan? Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya saat bermain ke kelas Meiko. Siapa namanya ya?

"Baiklah, berkumpul dikelompok masing-masing. pilih ketua dan buat yel-yel. Kelompok 1 disini, kelompok 2 disini…"

Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat-seharusnya-kelompokku-berada yang ditunjuk oleh panitia.

"Rin-_senpai_!" Miki melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku segera berlari kearahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Anggota kelompok kami sudah lengkap. Kami disuruh duduk melingkar dengan sebuah ember ditengah-tengah kami. Ember itu nantinya akan diisi air jika kami kalah dalam permainan.

Luka-_senpai_ menghampiri kami, lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen. "Aku adalah pembimbing kelompok kalian, Megurine Luka. Sekarang, ayo pilih ketua kelompok."

Aku melihat anggota kelompokku. Yang cocok menjadi ketua… hanya cowok berambut _honeyblonde_ itu. Anak kelas 1 tidak mungkin menjadi ketua dan aku juga tidak mau menjadi ketua.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, tunjuk orang yang kalian pilih menjadi ketua. 1…"

"Rin-_senpai_, kami memilihmu ya?"

"2…"

"Eh? Jangan!"

"3!"

Langsung kuarahkan telunjukku pada cowok itu, lalu dengan ragu kuedarkan pandanganku. Untungnya hanya Luka-_senpai_ dan cowok itu yang menunjukku.

Karena Luka-_senpai_ tampak bingung melihat ekspresi legaku, aku pun memberika cengiran kepadanya. Luka-senpai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

"Baiklah, ketua kelompok sudah terpilih. Tulis nama dan kelas kalian disini, lalu kita akan membuat yel-yel."

Miki langsung meraih kertas itu dan menuliskan angka 2 dibagian atas kertas.

"Ano… _Senpai_, siapa namamu?" Tanya Miki pada cowok itu.

"Kagamine Len, kelas 2-2."

Ooh, namanya Kagamine Len. Tapi sepertinya dia dingin sekali. Sejak tadi ekspresinya selalu datar.

"Rin-_senpai_ kelas berapa?"

"2-3."

* * *

_Namun kamu malah mengajakku bicara lebih dulu._

_Mungkin saat itu kamu menganggapku bisa diandalkan, karena anggota lain kelompok itu junior, kecuali kita. Kamu jadi mulai memercayaiku sebagai teman satu kelompok._

* * *

Aku sedang duduk di lapangan bersama anggota kelompok lain yang sudah keluar dari permainan. Permainannya seru sih. Masing-masing anggota kelompok harus merobek kertas yang ada di bagian belakang baju anggota kelompok lain sambil mencari kertas berisi _clue_ disekitar area sekolah. Anggota yang kertasnya sudah robek harus keluar dari permainan dan pemenangnya adalah kelompok dengan jumlah anggota terbanyak yang masih memiliki kertas di punggungnya dan dapat menebak teka-teki dengan cepat. Waktu yang diberikan adalah 2 jam, tapi baru 20 menit bermain, kertasku sudah dirobek adik kelasku. Bukannya aku tidak melawan, tapi dia laki-laki dan tingginya terpaut jauh denganku. Aku sudah berusaha-bahkan sampai melompat-untuk merobek kertas di balik punggungnya, tapi tetap saja dengan tangannya yang panjang, mudah baginya untuk merobek kertasku.

Permainan baru berjalan 45 menit, tapi peserta yang tersisa hanya 2 orang dari masing-masing kelompok. Selain itu, _clue_ yang ditemukan pun belum dapat membantu memecahkan teka-teki. Karena waktunya masih banyak dan panitia-yang tidak lain adalah para siswa kelas 3-merasa kasihan, maka setiap kelompok boleh 'menghidupkan kembali' 2 anggotanya.

Kulihat Kagamine berjalan kearahku dengan bercucuran keringat. Hebat, hanya dia dan Kagene Rei yang masih bertahan dari kelompokku.

"Kagami, kau mau main lagi?"

Eh? Dia mengajakku bicara. "Ngg… boleh."

"Baik, ini kertasmu. Tapi kali ini kita harus lebih hati-hati karena ada beberapa panitia yang akan ikut bermain. Ayo."

Aku berdiri dan mengikutinya dari belakang. "Tunggu, satu anggota lagi?"

"Ajak Furukawa."

* * *

_Kukira sosokku akan mudah kamu lupakan setelah acara itu, karena aku bukan termasuk orang yang menonjol dan kita tidak terlalu dekat. Namun takdir berkata lain. Ditahun terakhir kita di SMA, kita malah menjadi teman sekelas, dengan kamu yang sudah menjabat sebagi ketua organisasi dan aku yang merupakan ketua salah satu divisi dibawahmu. Pertemanan kita berlanjut walaupun sebatas teman satu organisasi yang hanya membicarakan masalah organisasi. Karena kita sekelas, aku jadi menyadari sikap sombongmu. Kamu memang pintar, tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa merendahkan orang lain. Aku mulai merasa kesal padamu. Bukan benci yang berkepanjangan, tapi hanya kesal saat melihat sikap sombongmu muncul._

* * *

"Haah… Padahal aku sudah senang naik ke kelas 3 dan sekelas denganmu lagi. Tapi kenapa nilai matematikaku tetap jelek?" ratap Teto sambil memandangi angka 65 yang terpampang cantik di kertas ujian matematikanya.

Taku pun tertawa. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari soal integral Kiyoteru-_sensei_? Soal-soalnya memang bukan untuk manusia biasa," hiburku yang mendapat nilai 62.

Lalu kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru kelas; menatap euphoria teman-teman sekelasku akan nilai matematikanya. Banyak yang langsung tertunduk lesu, tapi ada juga segelintir orang yang tersenyum melihat hasil ujiannya. Dan orang-orang jenius itu sedang berkerumun di meja paling belakang. Sepertinya sedang mengajari seseorang.

"Kau salah disini. Seharusnya kau misalkan itu 'p', setelah ketemu hasilnya,baru kau substitusikan kembali ke soal."

"Wah, Lily sekarang sudah pintar ya."

Aku agak kaget mendengar Kagamine berkata begitu. Memang sih wajahnya-walaupun mirip denganku-agak menyebalkan, tapi selama ini dia bersikap baik pada teman-temannya.

Dasar sombong. Kenapa dia berkata begitu? Memangnya mengajari orang lain itu salah? Memangnya hanya dia yang pintar disini?

* * *

_Dan acara malam keakraban itu diadakan lagi. Kali ini kita, yang notabene siswa tahun terakhir, menjadi panitia dengan kamu sebagai ketua panitia. Aku? Aku hanya sebagai sie konsumsi karena pada dasarnya, aku bukanlah pengurus inti organisasi. Dengan acara ini, kita menjadi semakin dekat._

* * *

"Rin, untuk makan pagi dan siang sudah kau tentukan?" Kagamine menyegatku di depan pintu kelas saat aku hendak ke kantin. Kukira ada apa, ternyata cuma menanyakan soal konsumsi.

"Untuk makan siang sudah kupesan pada Meiko, tapi makan paginya belum."

"Kenapa tidak pesan padanya juga?"

"Ibunya ada acara hari Minggu ini, jadi beliau tidak bisa mengantarkan makanannya ke sekolah pagi-pagi."

Kagamine tampak berpikir; ia menempelkan kepalanya pada pintu kelas dengan alas tangan kanannya.

"Oh! Di dekat Supermarket Tachibana ada kedai yang menjual sup miso. Coba kau pesan di kedai itu."

Supermarket Tachibana? Sepertinya aku sering melihatnya. "Baiklah, pulang sekolah nanti aku akan kesana."

"Tidak bisa. Kedai itu hanya buka dari pukul 6-8 pagi."

Aku mengerutkan alisku. "Ngg… Jadi?"

"Lebih baik kau kesana besok sebelum masuk sekolah. Ajak saja temanmu karena disana biasanya banyak penjual yang iseng."

Duh, tapi aku lupa dimana Supermarket Tachibana. Sepertinya dekat dengan sekolah. Bertanya tidak ya? "Baiklah."

Baru saja Kagamine melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas-

"_Etto_… Supermarket Tachibana dimana ya?"

-aku menghentikannya dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak ingin kuucapkan.

"Hahahahaha…"

Aku mendongak dan menemukan Kagamine sedang mentertawakanku. Kemudian aku kembali menunduk karena malu. Kalau saja aku tidak bertanya…

"Sebenarnya aku bicara pada makhluk dari mana sih? Rin, Supermarket Tachibana itu di seberang pintu samping sekolah kita, yang gedungnya besar."

Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku. "Ooh… Pantas rasanya aku sering melihatnya. Maaf, aku memang buta arah. Hehehe."

.

.

.

"Hei Rin, kata Kagamine, kau akan memasak makan pagi untuk acara malam keakraban nanti. Apa itu benar?"

Untung saja jus yang sedang kuminum berhasil kutelan lebih dulu. Kalau tidak, pasti seragam Teto sudah berwarna kuning sekarang.

"Hah? Tidak. Dapat ide dari mana si Kagamine itu? Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa memasak. Bisa-bisa mereka akan epilepsi jika makan masakanku."

Teto tertawa renyah. "Nah, aku sudah bilang bahwa kau tidak bisa memasak, tapi Kagamine tetap ngotot. Katanya, kalau penjual sup misonya tidak bisa, kau yang akan memasak."

Aku pun menghabiskan jus jerukku dan berdiri. "Ayo kita ke kelas. Enak saja dia bilang aku yang memasak. Pesertanya kan banyak. Mentang-mentang aku sie konsumsi."

Teto juga segera menghabiskan jus alpukatnya dan menyusulku.

Namun walaupun aku terlihat marah-marah, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa marah pada Kagamine.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di kelas, Kagamine sedang mengobrol dengan Shion Kaito. Shion segera menyudahi obrolan mereka; mungkin karena merasa tidak enak padaku dan Teto.

"Ada apa, Rin?"

"Penjual sup misonya tetap bilang tidak bisa. Dan aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku akan memasak untuk makan pagi," kataku langsung.

Kagamine mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang mau memasak?"

"Kapan? Aku tidak bisa memasak, Kagamine," ucapku seraya tertawa kecil.

"Ya, dan kalau ia memasak, bisa-bisa seluruh peserta akan epilepsi," tambah Teto mengutip ucapanku tadi.

"Nah, dia benar."

Kagamine tertawa. "Ya sudah, nanti akan kutanyakan pada anak OSIS. Mungkin ada yang mempunyai kedai makanan."

* * *

_Bahkan kamu mentertawakanku yang saat itu selalu kalah dalam permainan. Aku senang kamu mulai menganggapku sebagai teman sungguhan, bukan hanya teman satu organisasi. Dan pada saat itu aku sadar bahwa rasa senangku ini tidak wajar. Entah sejak kapan aku ingin kamu memerhatikanku, sehingga saat kamu memperlakukanku sebagai teman, aku merasa sangat senang. Aku pun mulai merasa gugup bila dekat denganmu. Sepertinya… aku menyukaimu._

* * *

"Permainan selanjutnya adalah 'Telur, Ulat, Kepompong, Kupu-kupu, Manusia, Superman'!"

Seluruh peserta malam keakraban telah duduk melingkar di lapangan sekolah dengan Kagamine yang berdiri ditengah sebagai MC.

"Bagaimana permainannya? Akan kucontohkan. Hmm… Rin, Teto!"

Mau tidak mau, aku dan Teto menghampirinya.

"Semua peserta bermula dari level 'telur', dan posenya seperti ini." Kagamine mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan member rongga didalamnya.

"Nah, lalu kalian, sesame telur, besuit. Rin, Teto. _Jan-ken-pon_!"

Dan tentu saja aku kalah. Aku kan tidak bisa suit.

"Pemenangnya-"

Kagamine menunjuk Teto.

"-naik level menjadi 'ulat'. Sedangkan yang kalah-"

Kali ini giliranku yang ditunjuk.

"-akan tetap menjadi 'telur'. Setelah itu, kalian harus mencari lawan suit yang selevel. Misalnya Rin harus mencari sesama 'telur' dan Teto harus mencari sesame 'ulat'. Dan begitu seterusnya. Jika menang, kalian naik satu level. Jika kalah, kalian turun satu level. Pemenangnya dalah yang menjadi 'superman'. Waktu yang diberikan dalam satu babak hanya 3 menit dan yang kalah-belum menjadi 'superman'-akan mendapat hukuman. Mengerti?"

Semua peserta mengangguk. "Mengerti, _senpai_."

"Baik, kita mulai sekarang. Rin, Teto, masuk kedalam lingkaran. Semua panitia ikut bermain."

Hah? Ikut bermain? "Tidak mau, aku tidak bisa suit," tolakku.

"Tidak boleh. Sana."

Teto mentertawakanku. "Ayo, Rin."

"Tapi-"

Kagamine memotong ucapanku dengan gerakan tangan mengusir sambil tersenyum jahil. Huh, baiklah. Aku harus menang.

"Sebelumnya, biar kutunjukkan pose dari ulat, kepompong, kupu-kupu, manusia, dan superman terlebih dulu."

Setelah selesai, suara Kagamine kembali terdengar. "Siap? 1… 2… 3!"

Aku sengaja tidak memilih Teto atau para panitia karena sudah pasti aku kalah. Jadi aku memilih junior kelas 1. Hehehe.

"_Jan-ken-pon_!"

"Yes!" sayangnya suara itu bukan berasal dari mulutku. Anak itu pun berganti pose 'ulat' dan berlari mencari sesama 'ulat'.

Sial, seburuk itukah kemampuan suitku? Bahkan dari anak kelas 1 pun aku kalah. Aku segera mencari juniorku yang lain yang sama-sama masih 'telur'. Namun hasilnya aku kalah lagi.

Setelah 5 kali berganti pasangan suit, akhirnya aku menang. Dengan bangga, aku berganti pose menjadi 'ulat'.

"Waktunya tinggal 30 detik lagi." Suara Kagamine membuatku panik. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan menemukan Teto, sebagian besar panitia, dan setengah peserta sudah berada di belakang Kagamine-mereka kelompok 'superman'.

Teto menunjuk dan menertawakanku. Kagamine yang melihat tanganku masih pose 'ulat' juga tertawa.

"Kurang ajar!" umpatku seraya tersenyum.

Aku segera mencari pasangan suit lain dan sialnya, aku kalah lagi. Suara tawa Kagamine terdengar semakin keras. Aku menoleh kearahnya yang mentertawakankudengan puas. Dan yang kurasakan saat itu… senang.

Aku senang ditertawakan oleh Kagamine.

.

.

.

"Rin, setelah ini kita akan mengambil makan malam di rumah Aoki."

"Rumah Aoki?"

"Ya, ibunya tidak bisa mengantar makanannya kesini karena rumahnya jauh. Kau akan kuantar kesana dengan motorku, kemudian dari rumahnya, kotak-kotak makanannya akan dinaikkan ke taksi dan kau juga naik taksi untuk menunjukkan jalan ke sekolah."

Tunggu. Kagamine akan mengantark dengan motornya. Itu berarti aku akan naik motor BERDUA dengannya?

Mendadak aku merasa gugup.

Hei, bukan itu masalahnya. Bagaimana bisa aku menunjukkan jalan dari rumah Aoki ke sekolah?

"Kagamine, kau lupa aku buta arah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia sontak menepuk dahinya. Sebuah helaan napas meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah, ganti rencana. Gakupo, kau bisa mengingat jalan dengan baik kan?"

"Bisa."

"Oke, ayo berangkat."

.

.

.

"Teto… Sepertinya aku menyukai Kagamine."

* * *

_Dua bulan kemudian, acara rutin sekolah kita untuk siswa tahun terakhir dilaksanakan. Acara pengembangan motivasi dan nostalgia; menginap selama 3 hari 2 malam. Acara yang akan diwarnai tangisan pada sesi puncaknya. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau tidak, kamu seperti… mendekatiku pada acara itu. Kamu… menjadi lebih baik kepadaku._

_Disatu sisi aku merasa senang, tapi disisi lain aku takut. Takut bahwa kamu memang memperlakukan semua orang dengan cara yang sama. Takut bahwa kamu hanya memberiku harapan palsu, atau lebih buruknya, ini hanya imajinasiku semata._

* * *

Dengan mata yang-kuusahakan-terlihat-lebar, aku mendengarkan seminar dari para _sensei_. Aku tahu ini bermanfaat, tapi setelah beraktivitas seharian, mataku tidak bisa bertahan untuk mendengarkan seminar pada pukul 9 malam ini.

Kubenamkan kepalaku diantara kedua lutut yang kupeluk. Tidak. Kalau ketahuan _sensei_, bisa mati aku.

Kembali kutegakkan kepalaku dan melihat sekitar. Teto sedang berbincang seru dengan Miku dan aku tidak enak untuk mengganggunya. Kuedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan Kagamine yang duduk agak jauh dariku sedang memerhatikan seminar dengan serius.

Akhirnya kembali kuarahkan pandanganku ke depan; berusaha memerhatikan seminar untungnya seminar itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kami tahu kalian pasti mengantuk, bukan? Sekarang kita masuk sesi yang kalian suka; sesi curhat. Tetunya kalian tidak mau lulus dengan hati yang mengganjal kan? Kami mempersilakan kalian untuk mengungkapkannya disini sekarang. Apapun yang ingin kalian katakana, katakanlah. Mungkin ada yang mau meminta maaf pada teman atau… mungkin ada yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaan? Pokoknya semua masalah yang belum terselesaikan harus selesai malam ini."

Ruangan yang tadinya sepi, kini mulai ricuh. Banyak murid yang saling mendorong untuk meju ke depan.

"Lho, kenapa tidak ada yang maju?"_Sensei_ kembali bicara.

"Gumiya dan Gumi, _sensei_!"

Entah suara siapa, yang jelas ucapan itu berhasil membuat seringaian muncul di bibir _sensei._

"Nah, Megpoid dan Nakajima, ayo maju ke depan."

Dengan wajah memerah, mereka maju ke depan. Gumi dan Gumiya… aku cukup kenal mereka. Gumiya adalah temanku sejak SMP dan Gumi adalah temanku sejak kelas 2 SMA. Tahun lalu, mereka resmi berpacaran setelah beberapa bulan pendekatan. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi karena memiliki banyak kesamaan. Namun belum sampai setahun berpacaran, mereka putus. Yang kudengar dari Gumi, Gumiya tidak peka dan kekanak-kanakan. Awalnya Gumi berusaha sabar, tapi lama-kelamaan ia tidak kuat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan hubungan. Namun kam-teman Gumi dan Gumiya-tahu bahwa mereka masih mencintai satu sama lain.

"Kenapa mereka bisa putus?" Suara Ted-_sensei_, guru nyentrik berambut merah panjang, mengagetkanku.

Aku segera menoleh dan menemukan beliau duduk diarah jam 7 dari posisi dudukku.

"Tidak tahu, _sensei_, tapi sepertinya ada masalah," jawab Kagamine yang duduk sejajar denganku seraya tersenyum.

Tunggu. Kenapa Kagamine jadi duduk didekatku? Bukankah tadi ia duduk agak jauh?

Menyadari tatapanku, Kagamine menoleh kearahku. Aku pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan lagi.

"Tahun lalu mereka sekelas denganmu kan, Kagami?"

"Iya, _sensei_, tapi mereka baik-baik saja waktu itu. Mereka malah terlihat unyu waktu itu," jawabku lalu tertawa kecil.

Ted-_sensei_ ikut tertawa. Tidak heran jika beliau dekat denganku dan Kagamine, karena beliau adalah guru pembimbing organisasi kami.

Dan pernyataan Gumiya pun disambut riuh oleh murid lainnya. Tak terkecuali aku, Teto, dan Miku. Kami ikut menjerit-jerit tak karuan karena drama romantis _live_ ini. Namun aku merasa bahwa ada yang memerhatikanku. Saat aku melihat dari sudut mata kiriku, Kagamine sedang melirik kearahku sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak berhalusinasi kan?

.

.

.

Untuk makan pagi, kami dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok kecil. Setiap kelompok makan di meja makan yang berbeda. Sambil menunggu giliran mengambil makanan, aku bercermin di layar ponselku sambil membenarkan poniku yang agak berantakan. Kemudian Kagamine lewat di sampingku sambil membawa makanan.

"Jangan bercermin terus."

Aku pun mendongak dan membalas senyum jahilnya. Namun di dalam hati aku bertanya, bolehkah aku berharap?

* * *

_Kemudian kudengar kamu mulai mendekati dia. Jujur, aku agak terkejut, tapi setidaknya hal ni membuatku lega. Aku tidak perlu bimbang lagi. Aku hanya perlu berhenti berharap dan melupakan perasaanku padamu. Mungkin kamu memang tidak pernah berusaha mendekatiku. Hanya aku yang terlalu percaya diri._

* * *

3 hari 2 malam telah kami lalui bersama, kini saatnya kami pulang. Semua murid telah duduk di kursi masing-masing di dalam bus. Aku memilih kursi dekat jendela dan Teto di sebelahku. Belum lama kami duduk, Miku menghampiri kami-lebih tepatnya Teto.

"Hei, mau cokelat tidak? Rin juga boleh kalau mau."

Teto segera melepas _headset_nya dengan semangat. "Kau dapat cokelat? Dari siapa?"

"Dari Len."

Secara otomatis, indera pendengaranku menajam mendengar nama itu.

"Dari Kagamine? Kenapa kau berikan pada kami?" Tanya Teto lagi.

"Habisnya tiba-tiba ia memberikanku cokelat tanpa alas an yang jelas. Lagipula ini banyak sekali, tidak akan habis jika kumakan sendiri."

Jadi… Miku ya? Tentu saja, Miku cantik, pintar, bertubuh tinggi, dan memiliki suara yang indah. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya.

Namun Miku salah. Alasan Kagamine memberikan cokelat itu sangat jelas.

* * *

_Kira-kira satu bulan setelah acara itu, sahabatku memberitahu bahwa kamu dan dia berpacaran. Aku merupakan orang kedua yang tahu hal ini dan aku tidak terkejut. Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat, kamu dan dia akan bersatu, karena memang setelah acara itu, kalian terlihat semakin dekat. Dan sepertinya kamu malah menjauhiku. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, tapi yang pasti, kamu menjadi dingin padaku. Kamu tidak lagi berbicara atau sekadar menyapaku. Kita seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal._

* * *

"Rin, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Ini sangat rahasia-hanya aku yang tahu-jadi jangan sampai menyebar pada orang lain."

Aku agak heran dengan nada serius Teto, tapi kemudian kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Oh, sebelumnya aku mau bertanya. Kau masih menyukai Kagamine?"

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak, ternyata aku hanya kagum saja waktu itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Syukurlah, karena seminggu yang lalu, Miku dan Kagamine resmi berpacaran."

"Oh, sungguh? Baguslah, berarti pendekatannya lancar," ucapku.

Teto mengangguk setuju. "Tapi aku belum mendapat pajak jadian dari Miku. Dia menyuruhku memintanya pada Kagamine. Dasar licik, dia tahu aku tidak akan meminta pada pacarnya karena aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Hei, bagi dong."

Aku pun mendongak. Kagamine.

"Enak saja. Aku belum sarapan," ujar Teto sambil mengambil wadah bentonya.

"Dasar pelit."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kejadian itu. Namun sebenarnya aku berpikir, sepertinya belakangan ini dia menjauhiku. Bahkan tadi ia sama sekali tidak melihat kearahku. Kenapa?

* * *

_Aku selalu mendapat berita terhangat tentang kalian dari sahabatku. Sahabatku menceritakan semuanya karena aku berkata aku tidak apa-apa; lagipula apa yang dapat kuperbuat? Apa yang diceritakan oleh dia pasti kuketahui melalui sahabatku. Mulai dari tersebarnya status kalian, pertengkaran, hingga putusnya hubungan kalian. Hubungan kalian termasuk singkat, hanya beberapa bulan. Dan aku sempat mendengar dari dia bahwa penyebab putusnya hubungan kalian adalah kamu._

* * *

"Aku sudah putus dengannya kemarin."

Aku agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Miku. Memang mereka sering bertengkar, tapi aku tidak menyangka hubungan mereka akan berakhir secepat ini.

"Sungguh? Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia bilang sudah merasa tidak cocok lagi denganku, padahal dialah sumber pertengkaran kami. Dia yang tidak bisa menjaga komitmen. Namun dengan mudahnya dia bilang sudah tidak cocok," ujar Miku dengan raut wajah kesal.

Akhirnya Teto angkat bicara, "Ya sudahlah, Miku. Tidak usah dipertahankan orang seperti itu. Masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik darinya."

* * *

_Kira-kira beberapa minggu setelahnya, kamu berpacaran lagi dengan mantanmu sebelum dia. Hal ini membuat dia kembali bercerita dengan bersungut-sungut, dan tentu saha terdengar olehku yang duduk di samping sahabatku._

_Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kamu melakukan ini? Cepat sekali kamu berpaling? Apa dia hanya kamu anggap mainan? Tidak tahukah kamu bahwa banyak orang yang mencelamu dibelakang? Dan kenapa kamu sering memerhatikanku lagi? Tempat dudukmu yang berada di belakang membuatku dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa kamu memerhatikanku. Apa maksudmu? Belum cukupkah kamu memberikan harapan palsu padaku?_

_Akhirnya hari pesta kelulusan tiba. Aku tetap berpura-pura tutup mata atas pandangan yang sering kamu tujukan padaku. Aku memang tutup mata, tapi hatiku tidak bisa berbohong. Hatiku kembali goyah karena sikapmu. Kenapa? Kamu sudah punya dia. Berhentilah mencuri pandang kearahku._

_Kemudian satu hal terpikirkan olehku. Setelah ini frekuensi kita bertemu akan menjadi sangat jarang, paling hanya saat mengurus surat-surat kelulusan. Aku yakin waktu pasti akan mengubah semuanya. Dan aku merasa lega akan hal itu._

_Namun sayangnya sang waktu malah mempermainkanku._

* * *

Hari pengambilan ijazah tiba dan seluruh murid wajib ke sekolah untuk mengurus surat-surat kelulusan. Aku janjian dengan Teto untuk datang di jam yang sama di depan gerbang sekolah. Namun karena Teto tak kunjung datang, aku memutuskan untuk masuk duluan.

Sosok pertama yang tertangkap indera penglihatanku adalah Kagamine Len. Ia sedang berdiri di samping ruang Tata Usaha bersama Akita Neru, pacar barunya sekaligus pacar lamanya sebelum Miku. Aku tahu ia menyadari kehadiranku dan sempat menatapku walau sedang berbicara dengan Akita. Sambil menunggu Teto datang, kuputuskan untuk memberikan buku pesanan Miki lebih dulu. Aku pun berjalan melewatinya dan merasakan tatapannya masih melekat padaku. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing dan menganggap itu hanya perasaanku.

Aku sengaja menunggu Teto sambil berbincang dengan Miki.

"Rin-_senpai_ sudah absen?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada absennya? Dimana?" Aku malah balik bertanya.

"Di depan ruang Tata Usaha."

Aku terdiam. Jawaban yang diberikan sangat tak kuharapkan.

"Absennya nanti saja deh bersama Teto," kilahku.

"Lebih baik Rin-_senpai_ sekalian mengabsenkan Teto-_senpai_ sekarang. Hari ini kan seluruh murid kelas 3 mengantre untuk mengurus surat kelulusan. Kalau mengabsennya nanti, _senpai-tachi_ bisa pulang sore."

Akhirnya aku mengikuti saran Miki sambil berdoa, semoga Kagamine sudah tidak ada disana.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju ruang Tata Usaha dan menemukan Kagamine dan Akita masih berdiri disana. Sebuah helaan napas meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan berjalan menuju kertas absen, yang sialnya, tepat di sebelah Kagamine. Aku kembali merasakan tatapannya mengarah padaku saat aku menuliskan namaku dan Teto di kertas absen.

Setelah selesai, aku segera pergi ke tempat yang tidak terlihat olehnya, tapi sialnya Lui menegurku dan mengajakku bicara. Akhirnya kami mengobrol tak jauh dari Kagamine. Jujur, aku tidak bisa fokus pada obrolan karena aku sadar bahwa ia terus menatapku, dan aku masih berusaha berpikir bahwa itu hanya perasaanku. Untungnya Teto datang tak lama kemudian. Lui menyudahi obrolan kami; mungkin karena sudah ada Teto dan mereka hanya saling kenal nama.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih?" protesku.

"Maaf, tadi aku bangun kesiangan. Dan kau tahu kan bahwa kunci rumahku sangat ribet? Mengunci seluruh pintu di rumah itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama."

Ya, setiap pintu di rumah Teto memang memiliki kunci yang berbeda dan semuanya harus dalam keadaan terkunci saat tidak ada orang di rumah. Berlebihan? Kurasa tidak. Rumah Teto sangat mewah dan terletak di pinggir jalan raya. Dan beberapa hari lalu, salah seorang tetangganya kemalingan, jadi tidak heran jika Kasane-san mengeluarkan kebijakan seperti itu.

"Makanya jika alarm berbunyi, jangan dimatikan lalu tidur lagi. Kau ini kebiasaan," omelku.

"Hehe. Maaf, Rin."

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menyinggung hal ini, tapi… aku harus memastikannya.

"Teto…"

"Ya?"

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau Kagamine memang sedang memerhatikanku?"

Dengan hati-hati, Teto menoleh kearah Kagamine, kemudian kembali menghadapku.

"Ya, dia memang memerhatikanmu."

Akhirnya aku mendapat jawabannya. Lalu aku mau apa setelah mengetahuinya? Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak tahu, karena dengan begitu aku tidak akan galau seharian memikirkannya; orang yang bahkan tak akan pernah bisa menjadi milikku.

* * *

_Kini sudah satu semester aku dan kamu tidak bertemu. Kita masuk ke universitas yang berbeda, yang terletak di kota yang berbeda pula. Aku tetap tinggal di rumahku, sedangkan kamu tinggal mengekos disana._

_Sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dirimu. Pola pikirmu, sikapmu, tindakanmu… Namun aku terlalu takut. Takut untuk mendengar jawabanmu. Akhirnya aku hanya diam dengan seribu pertanyaan di otakku yang tak akan terjawab._

_Mr. Question. Itulah kamu. Kamu yang sejak awal bertemu hingga berpisah menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dalam benakku._

* * *

Halo, minna-san! ^^ Perkenalkan, saya Karin, newbie di fandom Vocaloid ini. Ini adalah fanfic Vocaloid perdana yang saya post. By the way, this is based on true story. Hehe.. Saya yakin masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini, oleh karena itu saya minta reviewnya yaa. Terima kasih~


End file.
